Nothing expected
by Roys-neko
Summary: 5927, #81-Pen and Paper. "Is this my punishment?" Angst -ONESHOT- HAS BEEN EDITED!


#81- Pen and Paper

** Uh... Sorry for not updating in a while...**

* * *

_"It's said that people come into our lives for a reason bringing something we must learn."_

Gokudera couldn't stop the tears from trickling down his pale face, they wouldn't stop. He cursed inwardly as he turned the metal knob to an all too familiar apartment. He's thoughts wouldn't stop circling around _him._ His memories kept flooding back, his heart ached once more… the raw emotions he fought to lock away had resurfaced once more.

Looking around the old apartment from ten years ago, the three room apartment and small corners only brought even more painstaking memories that tainted the shield around his heart.

Everything that was to happen within these walls could only make him want to tear the walls down and watch it burn. But of course he couldn't, he had made a promise that drowned him in guilt.

He wouldn't be in this state if it wasn't for meeting _him,_ knowing _him, _and falling in love with _him._ In the end he couldn't understand how _he_ could die, leaving him alone.

_"Don't do anything extreme…"_ _He_ once told the silver haired man, his eyes flaring a humorless blaze.

He sat on the twin sized bed, so many memories that were yet to be written, events that would forever change his life, his way of expressing himself, and all that he ever knew.

_"Because I knew you… I have been changed for good."_

"Promise me… that if I leave, you won't be sad, please stay strong for everyone." He stated innocently, walking through the empty halls of the newly built hideout with his right hand man by his side.

"You won't leave until I die from old age." Gokudera stated strongly, looking to his boss with his heated determination. Tsuna chuckled, he patting the silver haired man's shoulder.

"Just promise me, please?" He asked changing his expression from whimsical to dead serious. Gokudera could never say no to his adorable looking boss, he smiled at him wholeheartedly watching Tsuna stick out his pinky finger. The taller of the two looked questioningly to the waiting finger.

Gokudera smiled slyly, he kneeled down on one knee and gracefully cradled the awaiting hand, pressing his lips to the soft peach skin.

"I promise."

_"I do believe I've been changed for the better…"_

He watched as memories replayed in his mind, like a broken record that scratched its tunes into the sky, instead they were scratching the moments into his vulnerable, and now bleeding heart.

All he could do was wait, with the agony of suffering alone and not knowing. Gokudera couldn't help but think he was so selfish, together they would feel misery, together they'd overcome the comments, the disapproving eyes, the obstacles. When one had a problem the other would shoulder along with the other.

It was no puzzle, by the moment they meet each other, Destiny had played its card, forming the strongest bond that would eventually tear them both inside out.

Then again, he promised… two years ago he promised _him._

"If you left... I shall not be saddened, I am to bear the burden of taking others sorrow for your death, and I must be strong for everyone… for you."

The silver haired man could only stare at the ceiling, his eyes stung from the salty liquid that poured down his face, finding its trail down the tear stained face once again.

He closed his eyes, waiting for a sign that everything would change, so no one would ever have to feel such an aching misery.

_"Because you've been with me like a hand print on my heart…"_

The darkness surrounded him, he turned around in circles and moved in the direction in what he believed was forward.

The dim light played a scene that caused him to drop to his knees.

'We'll be married tomorrow.' The silver haired mirror spoke ever so softly against lips that were welcome to invade his personal barrier. The brunette in his arms nuzzled his face into the clothed chest, embracing him tightly.

'Yeah, together… forever... tied by destiny.' He mumbled into the clothing of the man who held him like a fragile object, an object that would shatter if a feather was ever to brush its surface.

Gokudera shook his head violently, knowing what would happen next. The worst possible thing that ever happened, the feather had fallen from the bird soaring in the sky above.

'10th... TSUNA!' the shriek echoed through out his head, that same shriek that kept him quite for two whole weeks.

'You can't be dead… Damn it! You have to come back, Please! _Please!_' The silver hair flying wildly by the wind, the man grasped the limp hand that he had kissed.

For that _Promise._

_"I have been changed for good"_

The nightmare that haunted him had returned, but when he opened his eyes, it didn't go away.

A figure of the brunette he had loved so dearly was there, sitting at the edge of the bed looking at the torn man beside him.

'I'm sorry…' The Vongola boss muttered.

Gokudera sat up from the bed, he looked to the ghost.

"It was never your fault. I was just too naïve, I just took my stupid thoughts and disposed them on our love. I'm the one who's sorry, I've been keeping you here with my idiocy, please forgive me… Tsuna."

'We… were to get married.' He responded locking their gazes.

"I'll see to that." Gokudera spoke, reaching to touch the face that he'd missed for so long. His mind must have fooled him, or was it really his spirit? When he was close enough to make contact with the figure, he had dispersed into small lights.

Heaving a heavy sigh, he stood. Walking to the window, at that moment it has reminded him of a saying that his beloved boss had blurted out randomly as he watch the rain fall.

_'Everyone… deserves to fly.' _

'It's Rain.' He placed his hand on the cold glass, watching the water trickle down the window, with his reflection not alone, a brown pair of eyes accompanied him from behind.

"I've missed you…. my love."

* * *

**a/n: Completely different from what I usually do, ne? Schools almost done and a Friend of mine is leaving so I'm depressed... I wonder if shows?**

-**Bows**- **Review, Onegai shimasu!**

* * *


End file.
